


[DV]但丁和维吉尔演员然后尼禄累了

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	[DV]但丁和维吉尔演员然后尼禄累了

尼禄刚一进门，便看到他叔叔和他爸爸火箭筒对亚麻套。像是人类文明过渡中对于生产力发展冲突的探讨。他爸爸的良心在一边颔首低眉，手指绞紧，像男女朋友分手的时候被抢着要划分抚养权的那只缅因猫。  
“爸，您这不行。”尼禄上前堵到但丁的炮筒口，“他远程，你拿刀吃亏。”  
“连扫码支付都不会的人就别指望他用热兵器了。”但丁抓了抓裤子说道，“我倒是想把蕾蒂上次万圣节cosplay凯特尼斯的装备借给他使。说实话维吉，你挎上弓箭肯定更像那种能把自己弟弟切成刺身的大哥。”  
尼禄看V。  
V摊手表示他俩日常健身锻炼，就别问我了。  
“所以你们叫我回来是为了什么？”尼禄问。他接到但丁的电话，说客人要来，然后一回到家就看到他俩中门对狙。  
但丁收起武器：“帕蒂一会儿就过来。”  
“哦，你以前收留的那个小姑娘。”尼禄说，“现在她好大了吧。”  
“十八岁，叽叽喳喳吵个没完。”但丁说，又指了指维吉尔，“蕾蒂那丫头聊天告诉她我哥回来了，她非要过来看看我的家人们。”  
尼禄今天也没什么事儿，早就有耳闻这个神奇的小姑娘：“好啊。不过姬莉叶今天和妮可出去了不然让她做点好吃的。”  
“这倒是其次，”维吉尔说，“主要是尼禄，你……”  
尼禄觉得维吉尔有些不对，支支吾吾的，这可太不像平时的维吉尔了。  
但丁飞快的帮维吉尔补充完了剩下的话：“他想让你别说漏嘴，别让她知道我跟你爸是一对儿。”  
“一对儿兄弟？”尼禄问。  
“咳咳，”V纠正，“一对儿情侣。”  
“我们不是情侣。”维吉尔皱眉。  
“那就更不用掩着藏着了，bang，我会一五一十告诉那丫头。”但丁对维吉尔比了一个手枪。  
维吉尔马上制止但丁：“不行。除非你想让你那位小友尖叫着跑出去。”  
“她又不恐同，”但丁甩手，“……大概吧。啊总之这没什么好掩藏的。但丁投一票赞成。”  
“尼禄弃票。”尼禄马上说。  
“你这个D开头T结尾的臭小子，”但丁说着又把V抓过来，“你表决！”  
V握着手杖，苦恼地摇头：“不……”  
“V，我把你当成一个单独的朋友，”但丁看向V，“别忘了我们一起经历过的那些冒险。”  
V犹豫地看了看但丁，又看看维吉尔。  
“书架二层左数第五格左起一到十五本。”维吉尔沉静地叙述，“父亲珍藏的莎士比亚合集原版精装手抄本，由李格瑞夫大师亲手誊抄。做点明智的选择，诗人。”  
“V！V！”但丁抓了抓裤子，直接一遍遍叫着V的名字，“小子我们可是家人！”  
V看看但丁，看看尼禄，看看维吉尔。汗水从他脸上滑落，他握紧手杖。  
“随便吧，”维吉尔说，“我的良心大可以背叛我支持但丁，而我会上楼点个火。”  
V听得此言，僵直了身体，突然断线一样垂下头去。这反应让所有人下了一跳，只见他沉默了一会儿，突然，他们都听到一声，哈哈。  
“哈↑哈↓，哈↑哈↓哈↑哈↓哈↑哈↓哈！！”  
V抬起头，绝望而疯狂地大笑：“既然如此——”他说，“答案只有一个了！”  
他转向维吉尔，抬起手杖狠狠砸在腿上撅断了它：“我将向您！宣誓忠诚！”  
尼禄听见女人在唱歌。  
维吉尔发出一声冷笑：“所以我才说，人性真有意思，我决定不毁灭书房了。”  
V惨白着脸不知道是哭是笑，瘫倒沙发上。尼禄给他盖上一个毯子。但丁白了一眼维吉尔：“你可少看点乱七八糟的东西吧，都快把你的良心逼疯了。”  
“我没看。”  
“少来，你以为我不知道，你个小时候用济慈的封皮伪装萨德侯爵的家伙。”但丁挥手：“总之回归正题，我不觉得这有什么羞于启齿的，我们俩是一对儿——”

“一对儿什么？”  
未等但丁反应过来，门口走进一个出挑的姑娘。在场的所有人，也就是所有男士们都齐刷刷地看着她。她拎着一个木箱，的金色头发散着，披在紧身黑色皮衣上。时值初秋，但她依旧穿着性感热裤和凉鞋。她用那双涂着浓密眼线的眼睛望向所有人，举起涂了黑指甲油的手朝最中间那个挥挥手。  
“嘿，但丁。”  
“爸，”尼禄问，“你切了一个女的V？”  
V刷的一下从沙发上弹起来看向维吉尔。  
“帕蒂，”但丁抓了抓裤子，咽了一下口水，“你好高。”

“我不在的时候根本就没有好好保养这里嘛！”  
帕蒂在事务所里转来转去，不满地抱怨着。唯有这种小姐语气能让但丁感到一丝熟悉。尼禄看着一张照片，很久以前崔西拍的。照片里是一个穿着可爱粉色洋装的小女孩和一个不苟言笑的男人。尼禄看看照片，又看看桌子前面那个哥特妹和正在向她做鬼脸的男人。尼禄看看维吉尔。维吉尔的眼神显示着爹也不知道怎么回事。  
“好了好了，一见面就说个没完，真不愧是你，”但丁调侃道，“说说你这身，你们现在还喜欢艾薇儿？”  
“这很酷，学校里的女生都这样穿，有什么问题吗？”帕蒂抱臂，“乖乖女不流行啦，我已经和那个穿粉色裙子的小姑娘说再见了。我十八岁，是成年人——你本来可以来见证那一刻的，但是我打了十、六、个、电、话，你没有接。一个都没有。”  
帕蒂用手指戳戳戳但丁的胸肌，但丁只好双手做投降状。“你还没告诉我啦，”帕蒂说，“你刚才说什么一对儿？但丁——”  
姑娘眯起眼，上下打量但丁：“难道你终于有对象了？”  
但丁指指维吉尔，“你看见那边那个蓝色衣服的没，我们是一对——”  
“一对儿兄弟。”  
帕蒂吓得往后推了一小步。因为但丁说话时维吉尔还在门那边，现在他突然凭空出现在帕蒂面前：“你好，帕蒂小姐，”他伸出手，像人们印象里斯巴达的长子应该做的那样，绅士而礼貌，“维吉尔，但丁的双胞胎哥哥。”  
但丁叹了一口气，对帕蒂说：“他在妈妈肚子里踢了我一脚比我早几分钟出来。”

但丁依次向帕蒂介绍了剩下的人。帕蒂对V很有好感，也许是因为这间房子里总算有一个跟她品味相同的人。虽然她不明白为什么那个酷哥儿抠抠搜搜抱着一本莎士比亚一脸无奈。但好在尼禄，同样是年轻人，很快分散了她的注意力，引导着她谈论起学校里的事情来。  
“喝点果汁。”但丁走过来拿饮料给帕蒂：“真羡慕你，讲多久都不会累。”他抓了抓裤子。“你就少说我啦！”帕蒂吐槽完，突然意识到了但丁的小动作：“为什么你总是抓你的大腿，很痒吗？”  
“不，我只是觉得裤子有点紧。”但丁说。  
“你吃太多披萨了老头。”尼禄皱眉。但丁摇头：“不是的。”  
帕蒂上下扫了但丁一眼：“或许因为裤子小了？但丁你看这么紧，除非你喜欢穿紧身裤，但这也不是紧身裤啊。”  
“但丁……”维吉尔上前。“哦糟糕，”但丁低头仔细看了看裤子上的暗纹，转向维吉尔，“这是你的，抱歉维吉，我估计我早上起床的时候拿错了。”  
维吉尔没有责怪他，这让但丁有些疑惑。但马上他意识到发生了什么。  
“你们……睡一起？”帕蒂警觉地问。  
但丁和维吉尔一时失语，尼禄见状忙过来救场：“咳咳！他们感情很好！亲生兄弟，你知道的！我小时候还一直想要一个弟弟，可以一起钻被窝熬夜玩游戏什么的。”  
尼禄给但丁使了个眼色，但丁连忙跟着点头。  
帕蒂若有所思地点点头，维吉尔问道：“晚上想吃什么？”  
帕蒂很快被带了过去：“披萨！圣代！以前常常吃那家店还在吗？对了披萨不要橄榄！”  
但丁连忙跑到电话旁边订餐。

等待披萨送货上门的时间，维吉尔找了个借口让但丁上楼去。但丁照做。帕蒂原本想跟但丁多说一会儿话，但尼禄和V很快带她玩新的手机游戏。  
维吉尔又问帕蒂想喝什么饮料，倒有点像请儿子同学吃饭的老父亲了。  
帕蒂一拍脑袋，想起什么，起身把带来的木箱打开。拿出一支红酒：“这个！差些忘了。”  
尼禄暂停了游戏：“送给但丁，吗……我印象里没见过他喝酒。”  
“我知道，”帕蒂说，“但丁，我送他什么都会说‘你少来烦我就行啦’——口是心非的家伙。不过这支酒真的很好，是妈妈的朋友送的。我想你们总归有人喝。”  
出她意料的是三位男士都显露出并非如此的表情。  
“爸？”尼禄询问。  
“……浅尝辄止。”维吉尔说，“并非爱好。”  
“好吧，帕蒂扣一分。”帕蒂耸耸肩，“那我把它放在哪儿吧，你们下次可以送人什么的。实在不行还可以用瓶子敲恶魔的脑袋。”  
尼禄笑了笑，说那放在柜子里吧。不等他起身帕蒂就跑过去：“我知道在哪儿，以前我一周要擦那个柜子好几遍呢！”  
帕蒂跑到柜子前，打开，把酒放进去，突然她发现最里面还有一瓶红酒。  
“什么嘛，我还以为都滴酒不沾呢。”帕蒂转身对维吉尔他们说道，然后把那瓶酒拿出来。  
维吉尔发现了那是什么，脸色微变：“等等——”  
“恩？”帕蒂发现上面还绑了缎带，缎带末尾扎成玫瑰花朵的样子。花朵下面别这一张小卡片，上面是但丁的字迹。  
“情人节快乐，维吉……你的没法逃避的烦死人的D？”  
帕蒂抬头，维吉尔眼神竟然有些躲闪。“这也是亲生兄弟的礼物？”帕蒂问道。  
“……是的。”V上前，顺势把那瓶酒拿下来，“在情人节除了表示爱情的赠礼，也会有向亲友赠送礼物表示感谢。亲生兄弟之间送情人节礼物也没什么大不了的。不过我想你在学校那样受欢迎，二月十四日一定是你甜蜜又苦恼的日子吧。”  
“这倒不错，”帕蒂看着V把酒放回去让后锁上柜子，“也不是我自夸，其实我还是挺受欢迎的。”  
说着她回到沙发上看尼禄打游戏。维吉尔对V比了一个赞。V回一个OK。

游戏没有重开多久，门铃响了。与此同时但丁像接收到了什么讯号一样从楼上蹿了下来，打开门。  
外面的快送小哥朝他打招呼：“嘿，但丁。”  
“恩恩。”但丁接过披萨。“今天点了这么多？”小哥问道，“以前只有你一个人吃，怎么了维吉尔转性了，你们两口子终于达成共识了？”  
但丁啪的一下甩上门。

帕蒂已经懒得问了，果然尼禄开始自动解释。“你们俩，是你们俩——”尼禄挥舞着手，“就，双胞胎，你知道，两个人，搭档组合，用这个形容挺正常的，布奇和日舞小子，蝙蝠侠和超人，律师和检察官，是吧。”  
“你说的没有一组是兄弟。”帕蒂咕哝着，而且不知道为什么她觉得混进去了一些不可言说的东西。  
“……帕蒂，”但丁说，“吃饭吧。”

晚饭进行得十分诡异。尼禄努力带着气氛，V附和他甚至即兴给帕蒂念了一段诗。维吉尔直接闭麦，而但丁有一搭没一搭地跟着他们聊天。  
所幸这顿饭结束的——中规中矩。晚饭后年轻人们一起打通关了那个手机游戏。  
“呀呼！”帕蒂欢呼着起身，“我刷新了尼禄的记录！我刷新了尼禄的记录！”  
她抢过尼禄的手机，在新的记录栏打字：“帕-蒂-！哼哼！”她把手机还给尼禄。窗外天色已晚：“我得回去了。哎呀。”

“小丫头，我送你去车站。”  
帕蒂坐在机车后座抱着但丁的腰，她带着头盔，抵在但丁背上。“啊……要是能多跟你们待一会儿就好了。”她惋惜地说道。  
“那你多来几次不就完了。”但丁笑了笑。  
“不行啊……我也想，但是学校里的事情太多了。”帕蒂说道，“上课，社团，我还进了学生会……”  
“哇哦，”但丁假惺惺地说，“我家女儿长大了，真优秀。”  
“嗯哼。”帕蒂表示赞同。  
“我还记得你就那么点高，”但丁说道，“现在你是个大姑娘了帕蒂。我还记得你穿长裙跑来跑去的样子，我那时候想这小鬼穿着那么花里胡哨的东西跑起来却跟风一样快——现在你是酷女孩了。”  
“我还是跑得很快。”帕蒂吸了一下鼻子：“……其实我还是有那么一两件——裙子，就在我的衣柜里。但有的时候你知道，你得显得不好惹一点儿。”  
“我知道，丫头。你会处理好的。只是我没想到时间这么快，帕蒂。”  
帕蒂环抱着但丁：“是啊，时间好快啊但丁。”  
过了一会儿她说：“看到你现在这样我很高兴。”  
但丁没说话，几秒后他故作轻松地说：“也许我会吓着你呢。现在的我。”  
“你以前那种冷冰冰的样子才吓着我呢。”帕蒂调侃道，“……你的家人都在你身边，我替你高兴，但丁。不管发生什么我都替你高兴。”  
但丁沉默，过了一会儿，他开口：“帕蒂，其实……”  
“到了。”帕蒂说。

送完小姑娘，但丁回去。当他进门的时候V坐在沙发上看书，尼禄在刷手机。但丁看了看维吉尔指指楼上。  
他俩一同来到书房，在那空了一半的格子前面。维吉尔问道：“怎么了？”  
但丁没有说话，伸出手拥抱了维吉尔。  
有点像那种，一抱泯恩仇，江湖规矩，那种拥抱。但是维吉尔还是皱起眉头：“你怎么了，你不是去送她吗？”  
但丁没回答。维吉尔又问：“你还是介意我不说吗？”  
“但丁，如果是因为这个的话，”维吉尔咳嗽了一下，“对不起，但是我只是不想让你的朋友……太过惊讶。你知道这不算是什么……易于接受的事情。”  
但丁还是没有说话。维吉尔最终说道：“也许下次再邀请她过来，我们可以告诉她……”  
“你闭嘴，”但丁嘟哝道，“现在是温情时刻，老哥。”  
维吉尔难得地说不出话。又听到但丁说：“我理解你的想法，我只是觉得爱这件事儿没什么好掩藏的。我爱你，兄弟。无论我们是一对儿什么。”  
他说完，房间里静默。然后有一双手臂环绕上了他的身体，一个温暖的回抱。手指摩挲着他的脊背。  
“维吉……”“你闭嘴，但丁。”维吉尔说：“现在是温情时刻。”

“你觉得他俩在上面干什么。”  
尼禄小声问道。  
V翻着书：“纯爱或者不纯爱，你自己想，我已经厌倦了他们两兄弟的纠纷了。”  
“那，”尼禄问道，“这个要不要给他们看啊。”  
V扫了一眼尼禄：“就算你要，也等一个小时再去吧，保险起见。”  
“妈的，好累。”尼禄看着他的手机，那上面是游戏记录界面。第一名写着帕蒂的名字，玩家留言里有一句话：告诉但丁，那个玫瑰扎得太难看啦，真是我见过最难看的送给对象的花朵啦！  
“唉。”尼禄笑了笑，关掉了手机。  
END

注：李格瑞夫（ligrev，懒得起名字了把vergil倒写了一遍。）


End file.
